Archieverso Wiki:Chat
The is used to talk with other users live. For more information on the chat feature visit . Tutti i collaboratori qui su Archieverse Wiki sono invitati a partecipare alla chat in qualsiasi momento. Non aver paura di unirti, entrare e dire Ciao e fare nuove amicizie; sia i vecchi che i nuovi utenti dovrebbero sentirsi i benvenuti. Le "parti di chat" sono anche incoraggiate prima, durante e dopo la messa in onda degli episodi per chattare in diretta sull'episodio in anteprima. Chiediamo principalmente che l'argomento della conversazione rimanga appropriato e amichevole Si prega di essere informati delle conseguenze per la violazione delle seguenti regole. Consequences Users entering chat are expected to have prior knowledge of all rules. Admins and Moderators are free to deal with any of the below mentioned unacceptable behaviors and acts at their discretion. Moderators can enforce a ban for any amount of time (or removal from chat) without needing prior approval of an administrator should they see fit. Rules There isn't a strict policy on what occurs in chat or the topics that are discussed. Users are welcomed to chat about whatever that interest them, but we do ask that everyone follow the guidelines below. Users who do not behave in chat will be blocked (as long as deemed necessary by the Administrator) on, but not limited to, any of the grounds below: *Personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults, bullying, slander, homophobia, religious prejudice, racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or other hate speech. *Excessive use of profanity directed at another user is prohibited. *Trolling, spamming, invasion or general irritation and/or disruption of other users is not permitted. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language or excessive usage of languages other than English. Spamming should be obvious. Excessive usage of all caps is frowned upon and can be viewed as obnoxious and/or yelling. *Being a dick. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. (Do not test an admin's and/or chat moderator's patience.) *Do not whine to another user. Being persistent, yet mature is acceptable, but don't be rude. *Real World discussions such as political issues, world events, etc., is permitted; however, users should remember that fellow users can hold strong views or even opposing views. Should such a discussion become stressful, mildly offensive, or is just disrupting a user's ability to enjoy a chat, a moderator (at their discretion) should direct that conversation to be moved into a private chat room or to be closed entirely. *Linking to other wikia/outside sources is permissible to an extent, such as interwiki links to CC Wikia, links to articles about said topics, streams and/or videos of the show. Linking YouTube video's is okay as long as the topic is sensible and do not violet other policies described by this wiki. Note Se un amministratore o un moderatore non è presente e si verifica uno dei suddetti comportamenti, contattare immediatamente un amministratore sulla bacheca dei messaggi. Moderatori della chat Categoria:Politiche e linee guida